


Joker Trailer amazement

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: Teasers & Trailers, mind blown, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: My thoughts about the trailer for Joker.





	Joker Trailer amazement

**Author's Note:**

> IT's going to be a hoot.

A few minutes ago at the time of this writing, I just watched the teaser trailer for Joker starring Joaquin Phoenix. My mind was blown, I mean this is the first genuine villain movie, when I heard that this was official I was skeptical for a long time, then it was announced that Joaquin Phoenix was set to play Arthur Fleck, the man who would become the Joker I got really excited. He is perfect for the type of Gotham this movie will be taking place in. This movie is going to take place in a different universe than the main DCEU, this is the film equivalent of an elseworlds story which is when a writer wants to do a different interpretation of a character but it goes outside of the main universe. This is where stories like Gotham by Gaslight, and the Dark Knight Returns came from.

The trailer itself gave us a look into Arthur Fleck's life and it is safe to say that it sucks. He's being bullied by people and slowly slipping into insanity, that's what happens when you live in Gotham after all. It all just boils over into Arthur becoming the Joker and spreading anarchy into Gotham. 

One of the most important things about the Joker is his laugh and when Phoenix did it, it sent chills down my spine. He is going to blow us all away when the movie comes out this October. 

So if I didn't convince you, go watch the trailer right now, do it DO IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts and how awesome Joaquin Phoenix is going to be when Joker comes out October 4, 2019.


End file.
